That Day
by red.masenko
Summary: It was on that day, when she knew she wouldn’t be left out anymore... It was on that day that she grasped the fact that he never truly cared... And it was on that day that she figured out that not even the hardest things in life could tear them apart.


Disclaimer – Well, I obviously do not own Naruto. But if I did, I would have to change a lot of things, yes, definitely. evil laugh

That day.

It was on that day, when she knew she wouldn't be left out anymore. Even though people still teased her, she knew that after that day, she would always have a friend. It was because of Ino, that she wouldn't be left out, Ino was the friend that saved her from a lonely childhood. _'Thank you, Ino.'_

She was Sakura Haruno.

It was on that day, that she saw the boy. His young handsome features, his black raven hair, but most of all, his deep black eyes. On that day she realized that she wasn't the only one who felt that, she wasn't alone. And it was on that day that she knew that her and Ino could no longer be friends. They were rivals. Both after a boy, who, though they didn't realize, didn't want either one of them. But they _were _rivals now. They would compete for a cold heart they could never get.

It was on that day, that she understood why they said that when becoming a ninja, you must get rid of all your emotions. She let her self be obsessed with the young Uchiha, and now he was here, dying. Needles sticking out of him.

Write down Shinobi saying #25. "No matter what situation... a Shinobi must keep emotions on the inside... You must make the mission your top priority... and you must posses a heart that never shows tears.

It was because of that that stupid kid with Hyoton Jutsus. It was his fault that she was loosing her long time crush. But then, he survived, yet he still hated her. She cried and he hated even more.

It was on that day that she grasped the fact that he never truly cared. He was leaving, she was staying. They could never be together. She knew she loved him, and she told him, but he, well, he just knocked her out with a cryptic thank you. What was she to do? She informed the Godaime.

It was on that day that she appreciated the fact that she would miss him. His annoying ways, and his obsession with ramen, the way he added a 'chan' to her name. But he was leaving as well, to get stronger, no less. She hated to admit it, but once again, she was alone.

It was on that day, that she understood that he didn't want to be found. She understood that he left on his own accord. He wasn't kidnapped, nor was he brainwashed. She finally understood the term 'avenger'. Not caring what happens to anyone, or anything, including himself as long as he got his revenge. He nearly killed her best friend, but _he _didn't care. It was revenge… and hate.

It was on that day when she realized just how much she still loved him. Just how much she longed for him. To be in his arms, to feel his breath on her face, to feel his lips on hers, to touch him. To be his._ That was all she ever wanted. But she couldn't have it, because here he was, in front of her, lying in his own pool of blood. He was alive… barely. Naruto was running around, screaming. Kakashi and Sai were inspecting the dead corpse of Itachi Uchiha. She turned back to the youngest Uchiha, though he wasn't so young any more. 17, to be exact._

"_So you've gotten your revenge, huh?" she whispered. He looked at her, opened his mouth, and coughed up blood. Sakura tilted his head to the side, he could breathe. He turned back to her._

"_I guess I did. But, it came with a heavy price." Sasuke said quietly, almost incoherently. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"I'll never get to restore my clan now," he paused and looked into her eyes, "and I'll never get to be with you." He closed his eyes and coughed up more blood. Sakura felt drops of blood on her face, as the mixed with her tears.

"_Sasuke, don't say that. I can heal you, you know." She said, placing his head on her lap. She was running low on chakra, her self. If she healed him, she _could _die. Sasuke looked at her, surprised, yet hopeful. _

"_Why? Why would you do that for me? After everything I've done." Sasuke asked her._

"_Stop it. We all know why you did what you had to. I think almost everyone would have don't it." She answered._

"_That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you willing to help me?"_

"_You're my friend and my team mate, and Naruto would never forgive me if I didn't."_

"_Is that so?" Sakura nodded. _

"_But, I also love you. I've loved you since we were young, and I still love you." Sasuke gently touched her cheek._

"_I'm so sorry, Sakura. Please, forgive me." He whispered to her. Sakura now let her tears run down freely, only to be wiped away by Sasuke's hand._

"_Damn it, Sasuke! Stop it. You're acting like you're going to die." She said, not looking into his eyes. But when she did, she couldn't turn away. She could see the pain in those black pools. "Oh no, no no no. I'm not going to let you leave again. I don't care what it's going to take, but I_ _will heal you. Do you understand me?" she said angrily. Sasuke smiled at her and she could help but smile back. She place her hands over two of his deepest wounds and started to weave her green chakra into them. She could see it sop bleeding, but she wasn't even close to finishing. After about twenty minutes of doing that, Sasuke was healed, she however, collapsed on top of him. _

"_Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out. At that moment Team 7 ran up to them. Sasuke sat up, with the help of someone. He turned his head to see Naruto grinning up at him._

"Teme," then his smirk disappeared, "what did you do to her?" Now his voice was low, dangerous. Sasuke frowned.

"_What do you mean what _I_ did to her?" Sasuke asked, just as quietly. He felt weight lifted of his body and realized that Kakashi picked Sakura up of of him. He realized just how cold it was without her._

It was on that day, that she realized just how much _he _cared. She never thought that it was possible. For a human ice-cube such as him to ever love her. but she was happy, how could she not. Her love wasn't unrequited anymore. _She woke up in a white room. She realized that this was a hospital room. She turned her head to see Sasuke sitting in the chair, leaning on the bed, asleep. She smiled and stroked his hair gently, making him turn slightly. After two or three second, he sat up abruptly, causing Sakura to faintly jump up. He looked at her, then smirked._

"_Sorry." he said, still smirking. Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. "I obviously scared you. And you should be relaxing." He stood up slowly. "So go back to sleep." He told her and turned around to walk away, but felt a soft hand on his. _

"_Don't go, please. Don't leave me again." She said in a whisper. He turned around and saw that she had tears in her eyes. Sasuke walked up to the bed and leaned over her, moving closer, and closer and closer until their lips met. Sakura looked at him with surprised eyes, but then slowly closed them. Sasuke smirked when he felt her return the kiss, but then he pulled back._

"_I promise, I won't leave you again."_

It was on that day that she finally became one with him.

She now knew that for the rest of her life, they would be together.

Not only because that they loved each other, but because now, they were bound by blood. The tradition of a prestigious clan. The tradition Sasuke so wanted to break.

He didn't agree with the idea. But she wanted it.

He thought it was just some problem of hers. That she wanted to prove that she loved him. Which she did.

He thought it was a way that she could make sure he would never be able to leave her. Which it was.

Yet, she just wanted to be part of him for ever. And love him, no matter what. He understood that. That is also what he wanted.

And now, she was and forever will be his, just like he realized he wanted it.

It was on that day that she understood what it felt like to be alone again.

She had her son, and her friends, but it wasn't the same. Not without _him_.

He left her again. Not intentionally, no. He didn't want to leave, but he was forced.

That is what you get for being an honorable ANBU captain. He was dead, she though.

And she was alone again. Her son, who looked like a miniature _him_, was all she had.

It was on that day that she figured out that not even the hardest things in life could tear them apart.

She had to go through all the motions of loosing him, even though he was still there, with her, to understand that.

Really, she didn't loose him. And it was Naruto that she had to thank. He brought their captain back. Now they lived.

But she knew that one day, she would loose him.

Whether it was death or some other way, they wouldn't be together forever. Not physically, anyway.

But they were bound by love. They were _bound_. That was a bond you could _never_ break. True Love.

No matter how much of their precious blood they would loose, they would be together, forever. _'True Love.'_

_Please, press that little button below and tell me what you think. But don't flame. They make me sad. So very sad. runs out crying_

_D_


End file.
